


Dance for you

by SimplySunasBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, F/M, Haikyuu smut, Lapdance, Lingerie, keishin ukai smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySunasBaby/pseuds/SimplySunasBaby
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Keishin is getting home late so you decide to give him a little gift.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Dance for you

You had been waiting for your boyfriend to get home from closing the shop. It was Christmas eve and you wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. You were clad in red lace and had spent hours on your hair and makeup. you slipped on matching heels and a black robe to hide your surprise. You'd been edging yourself all day, per his request, and you weren't sure that you could even let him through the front door of your apartment without pouncing on him. You put your phone down as you heard the door click open.

"Hey baby, I bring gifts" he hummed, kicking the door shut behind him. You stand up, curious to see what was in the giant bag he was carrying. He didn't think much of your robe at first, you never wore much clothing around the apartment anyway, until he notices your shiny new heels. "Babygirl, what's that?" he asked, pointing at the garment while setting the bag down beneath the tree. 

"It's an early Christmas present," you said, spinning around to give him a 360 view of your legs and letting your shoulder drop to reveal the red lace bralette. "Now what's in that bag?" you asked, tilting your head innocently.

"I got a visit from Daichi this morning, apparently there are presents for you in here too" he smirked as you curiously leaned over the bag to examine the contents. You had crashed practice a few times and always attended tournaments more so to support kids than Keishin but he doesn't need to know that. You noticed a poorly wrapped ball that had to be from Kageyama and a neat looking box that you thought was from one of the managers but was actually signed by Tanaka. 

"That better not be a ring" Keishin chuckled when he noticed what present you were eyeing. 

"don't worry, most of them came to me for help with your gifts so I know what some of them are." He raised his eyebrow when you snorted at him. For someone who claims to hate kids, he really seems to love these ones. 

"Did Kageyama ask you for help?" you pointed to the obvious and poorly wrapped volleyball. 

"I don't think that kid has anything on his mind except nationals right now," he said, looking away to hide the fond smile. It warmed your heart, how much he truly cared. He brought his attention back to your outfit when he caught you staring at him. He got up from the floor and seated himself on the couch next to you. "speaking of presents, what's all this?" he asked, reaching for your belt. You sharply smacked his hand away and he smiled, leaning back and letting you get up to turn on the stereo.

He growled under his breath as you slipped the robe off. He could feel his pants tighten as he watched you shake your hips. He decided he would play along, and keep his hands to himself while you danced your pretty little ass on him, but he was quickly losing patience. His eyes roamed the red lace fabric that - barely- covered your perfect pussy and hid away your tits from him. 

"My pretty girl, all dressed up for me? I'm the luckiest man alive" He hummed as you hovered over him and rolled your hips above his. Having you this close to him drained his patience in milliseconds and his hands came up to your hips, planting them on his lap. "Floor. Now" he growled. Pushing you down so that you were settled between his legs. A hand threaded through your hair as you fiddled with his belt. When you finally pulled his boxers down he tugged you to his cock, wasting no time in shoving his cock down your throat. You swirled your tongue around whatever you could reach, humming around him as he groaned at the feeling of your tongue pressing against him. You bobbed your head up and down his cock, picking up the pace when he gave a harsh tug of your hair. His growing need to cum caused him to pull you off of his cock.

"Kei-" your voice was weak and you were still attempting to catch your breath. 

"can I?" he asked, tapping his cock against your cheek. "Can I fuck this pretty mouth?" 

Your responding nod and shy yes made his cock twitch as he pushed it into your mouth. His hand held your head in place by your hair. His pace picked up, making you gag around him. The noises are almost nauseating. You can't believe it's you. 

You braced your hands on his thighs and let him skull fuck you. His grunts and moans were signalling to you that you're doing a good job and you could hear the praises falling from his lips over the obscene noises your throat was making.

"That's my girl" he growled. "I'm gonna get close soon, you're gonna have to stop if you want me last" he panted as the hand threading through your hair pulled you off his cock. 

he pulled you to your feet and quickly scooped you up in his arms, laughing at the squealing noise you made. He carried you to your shared bedroom and chucked you unceremoniously on the bed. He stood still for a moment and admired you, his baby, all dressed up for him. 

Eager hands traced the outline of your panties as he leaned over your body to press kisses around the lace of your bra. He stopped his journey around your lingerie every now and then to suck a mark into your skin there. How pretty, he thought to himself. Only he can defile someone as soft and pretty as you. He decided to finally stop teasing you and his hands hooked into your panties, pulling them down your legs. Once his prize was available to him, he dropped to his knees. He decorated your thighs in kisses, letting you know how much he loved your body.

"it's my turn now, baby. you ready?"

At the sight of your nod, Keishin dropped his face to your pussy and licked a clean stripe up you. He chuckled as you squirmed away from him but used his hands to hold you in place. His nails dug slightly into your hips as he sucked at your clit and you bucked your hips into his mouth.

"that's right babygirl, you grind on my face" he hummed against your cunt. He was so good at this and he knew it. he lapped at your cunt like he was starving and he finally found a good meal. Every flick of his tongue had you squirming above him. He could do this for the rest of his life if he wanted. He pulled back to suck on his fingers and coat them in saliva. You whined at the loss of contact and received a light slap to that thigh. Keishin leaned back down and pushed two fingers into your cunt as he attached his lips to your thigh. He sucked marks into your thighs, purposefully avoiding your pussy. He was driving you insane.

"Daddy Please"

"Please what, use your words" 

"please use your mouth again"

"good girl"

He went back to work with his mouth, getting you ready for his cock with his fingers. He was determined to make you cum once before he fucked you. His fingers curled inside you, pressing against the right spot to have your back arching. You were shamelessly bucking up into his mouth, desperate to release. 

The orgasm that had been building up finally crashed over you. Keishin helped work you through and lapped up everything you had to offer him. He kissed your thighs and smoothed your legs to calm you down. He crawled up on the bed to kneel between your spread legs. 

“So beautiful” said Keishin.

He crawled over you and buried his face in your neck as you whimpered at the feeling of him breaching your hole. He growled, biting the skin exposed to him. Your walls practically sucked him in. You whimpered when he bottomed out inside you prompted him to pull his hips back and snap them into you. He started a steady pace inside you. You felt impossibly good, your velvety walls strangling his cock.

"faster" you mewled, digging your nails into his back. He picked up his pace, groaning at the thought of the scratch marks you would leave. You felt your second orgasm building up inside you.

"cum for Daddy, baby, whenever you're ready" his voice sent sparks through your body. you were teetering on the edge of release. Keishin brought his fingers down to rub at your clit.

Your back arched and a pleasurable gasp got caught in your throat. Your orgasm shot through your whole body. Your frantically spasming walls pulsed around Keishin's cock, pulling him over the edge with you. He filled your pussy with his cum, moaning prettily in your ear.

Your eyes glanced at the digital clock at your bedside while you both calmed down from your orgasms.

"Merry Christmas, Keishin"


End file.
